When the Time IS Right
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Merlin receives news from Ealdor that his mother has passed, leading to a series of events that could change the face of Camelot forever.


When Gaius received the letter, he almost didn't want to show Merlin. The young sorcerer came traipsing home with a great smile on his face.

Gaius plasters on a smile for Merlin's sake. "What's that all about?"

"Arthur didn't like being called a dollophead. It got me the rest of the day off," Merlin says as he plops down in a chair, feeling like he hasn't relaxed in ages. He looks to Gaius's hands. "What've you got there?"

"It's," Gaius tries to think of something, but at his lack of answer Merlin jumps up with curiosity and snatches the paper from him.

Merlin reads through it. He shakes his head, and he rereads it, hoping that it would come to a different conclusion. One where his mother wasn't really dead. Merlin feels tears starting to pour and drops the letter, not knowing what to say yet or how to react. He runs off to his room, slamming the door behind him. The young sorcerer cries until his eyes are sore and then cries some more.

The next morning Merlin can't drag himself out of bed. He can't move or speak. All he wants to do is cry, but he's already exhausted all of his tears. He hears mumbled words downstairs, and a voice he distinctly knows as Arthur's.

"What do you mean he can't come in today?" Arthur asks with an eyebrow perched.

Gaius sighs. "He's gotten some news from home. If you would just-"

"What from Ealdor?" Arthur asks, remembering how it must've only been a few months since their excursion there to save the small town.

"There was another invasion," Gaius explains in a small voice. "I suppose they thought they could handle it. They did, but at some lives cost."

Arthur couldn't process it. He'd just seen Hunith so little time ago it was hard to believe she could be gone. Arthur melts his voice down to a whisper. "Merlin's upstairs?"

Gaius just nods. "He hasn't left his room since you dismissed him yesterday morning."

Arthur walks upstairs to Merlin's room and knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

There's a bit of a disgruntled reply on Merlin's end before the younger man comes forth to open the door himself, looking like a complete wreck. "Do I look in the mood for company?"

Arthur takes a deep breath. "If I were to lose someone, would you not be there for me?" Merlin sighs, understanding, opening the door a little wider to let Arthur in before shutting the door again. Arthur takes a moment before looking back towards Merlin. "Why let me in and shut out Gaius?"

"Gaius and my mother were friends, I don't know how to console about her death yet only how to grieve about it," Merlin replies as he moves back to his cot and lays down, looking away from Arthur who is standing on the other side.

Arthur watches Merlin before first sitting on the opposite side of the cot. "I can't begin to imagine what it would be like to lose a parent you'd had your whole life. Especially one as close as your mother was to you," Arthur begins, laying down beside Merlin and starting to stare at the ceiling. "I don't think anything would be able to sate me, and I don't know what to say to you right now other than how sorry I am for your loss. Hunith was a good woman, and I could tell how much she meant to you."

Merlin felt more tears threaten to rib through, but only empty sobs came. He had no tears left yet, and he couldn't do anything about it. Arthur can't watch his friend like this and turns around, reaching his arms out and gathering his friend into them. Neither care about the implications such an action could have more than the comfort Merlin got from burying his face in Arthur's chest and feeling someone be there for him when nobody else could.

It was a few hours later when Merlin was asleep that a knocking came at the door. Arthur doesn't say a word but Gwen walks in anyhow, bringing in the jug of water she was carrying and leaving it on a small table by the door. "How is he?"

"I fear more distraught than you were when your father was executed," Arthur says too quickly before seeing the look it puts on Gwen's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine," Gwen deadpans. "It's not about me right now. I just want to make sure he's okay. Also I wanted to let you know Uther is looking for you. Nobody's told him where you are but he'll figure it out soon enough, and I don't want Merlin more hurt than he already is."

Arthur sighs, pulling his hand up to jostle Merlin's hair. "Merlin," Arthur whispers. Merlin shakes his head and curls more into Arthur, even making the prince chuckle. "I know you don't want to get up. I don't want to make you. However, I fear if I don't get to training my father will make you continue your mourning in the stocks."

"And I'm up," Merlin says as he jolts to a seated position, untangling himself from Arthur quickly. "Will you come back?"

"When I'm done working," Arthur promises. "Until then, I'm sure Gwen won't mind bringing you to work with her in Morgana's chambers. They will take care of you, am I right Guinevere?"

Gwen nods as Merlin's tear-stained face turns to her. "Of course we will. Here," Gwen says, reaching out her hand for Merlin's and helping pull him out of bed. "We will take things one step at a time, okay?"

Merlin nods as he walks out with Gwen. Arthur watches as Merlin leaves, a hurt he can't explain shooting right to his heart. He leaves for training, to which Uther had already come down to search for him at. "Arthur, has that servant of yours caused you to be late again?"

Arthur's anger flares up at those words. "Bloody right he did – but if you want to put someone in the stocks for it, you'll have to throw me in. It was my decision to stay with my mourning friend."

"Mourning? Did you not just months ago leave without permission to save his town?" Uther asks incredulously.

Arthur takes a deep breath. "They were invaded again. Merlin's mother, the woman who begged protection from Camelot, was killed in the crossfire. If you excuse me, I have training to do."

Uther just stands and stares, not having words to say. He stalks away quickly and lets Arthur get to the job that's designed to be done.

Meanwhile, Gwen brings Merlin into Morgana's quarters. Morgana looks upon Merlin with a huge smile at first, as all of them truly love Merlin. It is only diminished upon seeing sadness upon his face. "Merlin, what's wrong?" Morgana asks as she moves aside to get a cloth, walking up to wash the dried tears from Merlin's cheeks as he is sat on her bed.

Merlin couldn't find the words yet and looked to Gwen, a weak smile gracing her features as she understood and squeezed his hand. "He just got word from Ealdor that his mother died."

Morgana took place on his other side, helping comfort him. There weren't many words that could be said, they all sounded repetitive after a while.

**Author's Note: I am taking a bit of a break from this one, but it's been sitting her for a while so I need to ask if it's worth continuing.**


End file.
